heroesfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Volume 4: Ch. 2: Poison is the Remedy
Peter Petrelli; Cork, Ireland (The scene opens to find Peter in a recognizable room) Peter was sitting on a bed staring at a clock. "I can't believe this is happening to me. I can't control it. This hunger. He then used his telekinesis to throw a phone across the room. It then broke open. He then stared at the many different pieces. He then using his telekinesis, made the pieces float in front of them. He then made all the pieces fit together perfectly and the phone was fixed. "No!" yelled Peter as the phone dropped to the ground. "Hello Peter," said a familiar voice. "Is it you... Caitlin," said Peter. (The scene then cuts out into the eclipse and opening credits). Claire Bennet and Meredith Gordon; Costa Verde, CA (Claire and Meredith get out of the car and head into the house of the Bennet Family) "How was the game?" asked Sandra as she was cooking cookies. "The game went well. We won, and then we went out for a victory meal," responded Claire. "So, take there wasn't any trouble Meredith?" asked Sandra. "Everything went smoothly," responded Meredith. "I'm going to go change, and I'll be right back," said Claire. Claire then hiding the burnt back of her shirt with a jacket ran upstairs. Meredith then walked into the family room and picked up a magazine. Lyle then walked in through the front door. "Did you have fun at your first high school football game, Lyle?" asked Sandra. "Well it would have been better if we won," responded Lyle. "What do mean by if you one? Claire said that your school won the game," said Sandra. "Then we must have been at two completely different games because we lost by a lot. Now that I think about it... I don't remember even seeing Claire," said Lyle. "Meredith please come here," said Sandra strictly. "What is it?" responded Meredith with a flame in her hand. "Where were you and Claire?" asked Sandra. "We were at the football game," said Meredith. "That isn't true is it. Lyle just informed me that you two weren't there," said Sandra. Claire then came down the stairs in a new outfit. "Claire where were you. I know you weren't at the game," said Sandra with a raised voice. "It's none of your business," said Claire. "What do you mean by that! I am your mother! Of course it is my business. Know what Claire. Sometimes I don't even know who you are anymore," said Sandra. "She is just trying to prepare for the future and I believe that is a good thing," said Meredith. "You are not Claire's mother. You are not allowed to make these decisions about how to raise my daughter," said Sandra. "Claire is old enough to make her own decisions," said Meredith. The front door then opened and Noah walked in with Elle behind him. "Dad... What is she doing here?" asked Claire defensively. "I can explain it to you later Claire, but I need to speak to your mother privately now," said Noah. "But dad," said Claire. "No buts. Claire and Lyle please leave for a moment. "I think you should listen to your father," said Elle to Claire. Lyle then grabbed Claire's arm and they left the room. (The scene then cuts out). Nathan and Tracy Petrelli; Washington, D.C. "Would you like something to drink?" asked Tracy to Arthur. "I'm fine for now," responded Arthur. Tracy then sat down next to Nathan on a couch next to the chair Arthur was in. "I don't understand... you're dead," said Nathan. "I'm sorry son. I never wanted to leave you the way I did, but I did it for your own protection," said Arthur. "What do you mean for my protection?" asked Nathan. "I couldn't stay at the company any longer. It had gone way beyond the boundaries we first had for it. The only way I could get away without the company being angered at you, your brother, and your mother was if I faked my death. Of course, they fell for my fake death. The odds were on my side," said Arthur. "I still don't understand," said Nathan. "I'm like you Nathan. I have an extraordinary ability. I'm able to alter probabilities of events. I could make the most improbable things occur. That is how I was able to fake my death. I have come to see you today because I missed you and I wanted you to know how much I love you," said Arthur. Nathan then stared at the ground in disbelief, and then looked up. "I guess this has been God's plan," said Nathan. "I don't mean to interrupt, but I guess that there is also another reason why your here," said Tracy. "You are a bright woman. Yes, I am also here on official business. I went back to see your mother since she has become the new head of the company, and an urgent matter has come up and I'm going to need your help. (The scene then cuts out). Matt Parkman; Paris, France "From Usutu's paintings and from what I have tracked down, this must be where she lives," thought Matt to himself. Matt walked into the apartment complex and found a man sitting at a desk. He walked up to him and asked, "Is there someone I could talk to about information on this building?" asked Matt. "Yes, I am the man you would need to talk to," responded the frenchman. "Good. I was wondering if you could tell me if this woman lives here," said Parkman as he showed a drawing of her. "I'm sorry, but I'm not allowed to give out any information about those who live here," said the frenchman. "But this is important," said Matt. "I'm really sorry, but I can't help you," said the frenchman. Matt then using his telepathy, commanded the man to give any information he knew about the woman from the paintings. "Her name is Daphne Millbrook. She has lived here for a few years. She isn't seen that often. That is all I really know about her," said the frenchman. Matt then commanded the frenchman to give him a key and the room number. The frenchman did as he commanded. Matt then went up some stairs, until he came across Daphne's room. He opened the door and walked in to find a large room full of priceless items. He then explores the apartment to see if he could learn anything about her. After a couple minutes of searching, Matt looks up to see Daphne looking at him from across the room. "What are you doing here?" asked Daphne. (The scene then cuts out). Peter Petrelli and Caitlin; Cork, Ireland "How did you get back... what happened to you..." asked Peter. "A lot happened after you left," said Caitlin. "I didn't mean to leave you there... I tried to go back for you... But I wasn't able to... I'm sorry," said Peter. "It's alright. I know how bad and guilty you felt about it," said Caitlin. "What do you mean?" asked Peter. "As I said, a lot happened after you left. Once I was deported back to Ireland, nothing was the same. After about a month, more and more people began to die in Cork. I didn't know what to do, until one afternoon. I started to feel things, but they weren't from me. Over the next week, I learned I had acquired an ability. I discovered I had the ability to feel others' feelings. After a couple more weeks, I learned that I could manipulate others' feelings. I started to use my ability to help comfort those in pain. Eventually, I came across a man. He had an ability too. He was from Northern Ireland, somewhere. I could feel that the disease was starting to affect him, but he had not yet lost his ability. He had the ability too grant wishes, but he had only used it once since it is really taxing on him. He knew that his ability was fading and he was going to die soon, so he thought that he could do one last kind gesture for all the help I gave him. I wished to go back to where I belong, and I then ended up here," said Caitlin (The whole time you would see the scenes of what she was talking about). Peter then started to stare at Caitlin in an odd way and said, "How does it work." "Peter I can sense something is wrong with you and I think I know what I am meant to do," said Caitlin. Peter then lifted her into the air through telekinesis. "I need to know," said Peter. Caitlin then closed her eyes. (The scene then cuts out). Mohinder Suresh and Maya Harrera; Brooklyn, NY (You see Mohinder holding up Maya in a different view from the last. It starts a littler before the last scene ended). "I'm sorry," said Maya. Her eves then turned black and black tears started to roll down her cheeks from her eyes. You then see Mohinder's eyes turn black, he started choking, and his arms and legs began trembling. He then lowered Maya down and he let go of her. Maya then stood their staring at Mohinder. "Please stop..." said Mohinder. Maya then started to calm down and her eyes reverted back to normal. Maya looked down to see Mohinder's eyes revert back to normal and he was panting. "I'm sorry Maya... I can't control my anger anymore," said Mohinder. Maya then looked to see some of Mohinder's bug characteristics to molt off to reveal his normal skin. "What's happening?" asked Maya. "I don't know, but I plan to find out," said Mohinder. Mohinder then got up and picked up a syringe. He drew some blood and then put it on a microscope slide. He then started observing his blood and started writing down notes in a journal. "This is incredible," said Mohinder with a kind of laugh. "What is it Mohinder?" asked Maya. "I'm not 100% sure, but I think you have just cured me," said Mohinder. "How?" asked Maya. "I think after you used your ability on me, antibodies in my body were being created and with the special antibodies in my body that can cure the Shanti virus... I believe the two working together are combating the adrenaline and the rest of the serum, so I may be reverting back to normal. But, I can't be sure until I have done more tests. We may soon have your cure Maya," said Mohinder. "That's great," said Maya. (The scene then cuts out). Hiro and Kimiko Nakamura and Ando; Tokyo, Japan (You see Hiro and Ando appear in the CEO office with Kimiko working hard at her desk). Kimiko then looks up to see Hiro and Ando had just reappeared. "Hiro," said Kimiko. "Yes Kimiko. I have come to tell you that Ando and I have a new mission," said Hiro. "What mission?" asked Kimiko. "To save the world," said Hiro. "From what?" asked Kimiko. "From whom you mean," said Ando. "From people who are going to cause great disaster," responded Hiro. "It's our duty to once again save the world from our greatest threat yet," said Hiro. (The scene then cuts to credits). Notes